fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 13
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 13: Turnabout Avalon's Suspicions that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtlSPsQnDO4 Sierra is seen downstairs reading a book, trying to forget the moment she had with Blazer. "What's wrong with me...why do I feel this for Blazer?...why?" Sierra asked herself in her mind. Delia comes downstairs to ask Sierra if she needs anything. "Mrs. Hayward do you need anything?" Asked Delia. Sierra then puts down her book on the table. "No Delia I'm fine, thanks for asking." Replied Sierra uneasy. Delia then proceeds to sit down next to Sierra. "Look Sierra, due to the many years I have been working with you and Avalon here in the mansion, I have noticed both your happy times and sad times. I can tell something is bothering you, why don't you explain it to me so that I can give you my guidance?" Explained Delia as she comforted Sierra. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7DUlR6FMls Sierra begins to start to cry. "I...I don't know why I am having doubts." Said Sierra as she cries. "Doubts about...?" Asked Delia. Blazer is seen in the hallway, very close to the staircase and begins to hear their conversation. "Hmm, what are you having doubts about, Sierra?" Blazer asked himself as he hears their conversation. Sierra gets up from the sofa and looks at Delia. "About my...you know what, nevermind..forget I mentioned anything, Delia." Stated Sierra. "But, Sierra..." Said Delia. "Thats enough Delia, continue on with your work please." Addressed Sierra and goes up to her room, leaving Delia wondering about Sierra's problem. Blazer immediately goes back into his room to avoid being seen by Sierra. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIeZezaUw-Q {Hayward Company, Avalon's Office, 2:08PM} Gabriela is seen sitting on a chair in front of Avalon's desk. "So what did you want to ask me?" Asked Gabriela, wondering. "I wanted you to tell me what you think of, Blazer Aristo." Addressed Avalon. Gabriela is left confused. "Why do you wish to know my opinion about him?" Asked Gabriela. "Apparently my sister Valencia, does not trust him at all." Explained Avalon. "That would explain the constant bickering between the two..." Stated Gabriela. Avalon is then left intrigued. "What do you mean?" Asked Avalon. "Well, they usually have debates about stuff and argue." Said Gabriela. "Although to tell you the truth, Valencia is usually the one who initiates their arguments." She added. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qHE8AM9rnU "So you think my sister Valencia, is the one who is the problem?" Asked Avalon. "Don't take me the wrong way, or interpret me the wrong way, Avalon. But, I am just going by what I have been witnessing." Explained Gabriela. Avalon then gets up and so does Gabriela. "No, don't worry, I understand you and all. I just wish to get to the bottom of this, since my sister is always being cold hearted to Blazer who needs all the support emotionally, he can get." Said Avalon. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but what happened to him?" Asked Gabriela. "He lost his sister recently, and she left him a fortune from their parents. But the inheritance process is taking a large amount of time to finish." Explained Avalon. "Poor Blazer, he doesn't seem like a bad person to me." Said Gabriela. "I think that as well, I sympathize with him greatly." Stated Avalon. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters